


Meet Me

by NinaVale



Series: Qrowin Week 2018 [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 02:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14990819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinaVale/pseuds/NinaVale
Summary: Winter was stuck on a boring meeting with her father and his guests until she got a text from Qrow... Qrowin Week Day 4: Rendezvous/Meet Me





	Meet Me

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own RWBY

* * *

Winter absently nodded her head as a young man across from her, rambled on about his tenth sports car, and about his accomplishments at the gym, as if how much he run at the treadmill would somehow make her, an Atlasian Specialist, go gaga over his physical prowess. Gods she hated attending her father's functions, especially if it was a sit down dinner where she couldn't easily keep her distance by walking around or simply slip out of the room because nobody would be paying attention anyway. She couldn't excuse herself with a smile, and go to the gardens, for a breath of fresh air. She had to sit down, for however long the meal took and suffer through her father bragging about his success, about how he swindled less fortunate people quite  _legally_ , or how he was the model employer and a really, really good guy. It made her sick to the stomach to hear all this, knowing that he's dragging the name her grandfather sacrificed his health for through the mud. And if that on itself wasn't enough he often invited some of his friends or associates, and then there would be more pointless talk, and bragging, lies and toadying. She let out a silent sigh. What was she doing here anyway? Oh, yeah she was put on a leave by General Ironwood. Something about working herself to the ground and needing a break, and her father seized the opportunity and had her attend the dinner, and arguing with him was really too much hassle especially since he already told everyone she'd be coming.

"Winter, dear" her father's voice brought her out of her revere "why won't you take Mr Silverstein's arm? He doesn't have a partner"

She blinked and noticed that everyone was already finished with their meal and that they were about to go to the drawing room for the tea and biscuit. Like it was goddamn 20's. She nodded none the less, it would be childish to do otherwise. She stood up also and put her hands through the arm of the young man she'd been talking to earlier. He gave her a content grin, and they followed after her father and the others. Soon they were served the tea in the living room and she was once again forced to listen to the same tedious, trivial conversations. She understood money was important, she really did. It brought food to the table, made it possible for the technology to develop, but for her father and his circles all that wasn't really important. When they said it was it was just PR and lip service. She hated it, she wanted to blow up and scream that in their faces, tell them to wake up to the reality...

"Miss Schnee, Winter?" Silverstein approached her, waking her from her angry thoughts "I hope I may call you that, after all, we're all equals here. Anyway, I don't think we've finished our conversation from before..." he said sitting down next to her and went off, telling her about his latest travel to Mistral and about the high-class parties there. All while calling her by her name and even using endearments such darling, with a sickeningly sweet smile, as if they knew each other for years and had very intimate and amicable relationship. And he kept leaning forward as he spoke, getting into her personal space. She barely kept herself from backing away and gagging at the stuffy, strong smell of his cologne. Did he pour the whole bottle onto himself?

Really, she wanted to be out of this place. She wished General would call her in for an emergency mission, or even to get her to cover for him because he finally asked Glynda Goodwitch out and was going to Vale for a couple of days. But alas there was little missions of high enough calibre that would warrant her attention, and even if there were other specialists out there who could easily be sent out. And as for the second thing? For all his confidence and want of action was really passive and apprehensive when it came to Glynda Goodwitch. He would never make any sort of moves unless it was a safe, formal occasion, where he could chalk his actions up to good manners and working together. And even if he became more proactive he would never ask his subordinates to do his work while he was on a date. So there was no sudden rescue for her. It seemed like she really would have to sit through this nonsense. Silverstein leaned even closer and reached out with his hand, putting it on her knee. The muscles in her leg tensed and twitched at the sudden contact, especially as she was wearing a short dress, and her legs were exposed. She wanted to slap his hand away but knew that if she caused a scene it would only make matters worse. Her father was watching her. She was about to move a bit further into her seat or ask for another cup of tea when she heard the soft jingle of a text message on her scroll. She gave Silverstein-who was forced to withdraw his hand-a fake smile and reached into her bag, fishing out the device. She opened it and saw a message from Qrow. It was simple and short.  _Meet me. Waiting on the street outside._ Her heart skipped a beat and could swear she never felt so happy in all her life. She could barely keep a smile off her face.

"I'm incredibly sorry," she said as she got up "but I just got an emergency call from a collogue. It's really important"

Her father frowned and eyed her suspiciously, looking for any sign of deception but she held his gaze with a stone face.

"I'm very sorry," she said "but I really, have to go" she continued "Mr Silverstein I regret that we have to cut that charming conversation off, but my duty comes first. It was a pleasure to meet everyone"

"Likewise, Miss Schnee/Winter" replied everyone, giving her same bland fake smiles. She returned them, and repeating her apologies to everyone and her father, as Klein passed her her coat, and walked out of the room. At first, she was walking at a normal pace, but as soon as she knew no one was following or watching her she sped up and practically ran out of the door. She opened the gates and ran out into the street. It took her one glance around to notice Qrow's bike parked on the corner. She made her way there in seconds. Qrow raised his eyebrows when she appeared before him, but his confusion only grew when she threw her arms around his neck.

"Whoa, Ice Queen," he said, pulling away a bit "what's with the warm greeting? Was it really that bad? Did your father hurt you again?"

She smiled, touched by her boyfriend's concern. Ever since he found out the truth about her family life about a year ago, he's been rather protective of her and Weiss in that regard.

"No" she answered "it was just incredibly dull and frustrating and I couldn't get rid of this one guy. But it was really nothing bad" she assured quickly "just annoying"

"Well, I'm glad I saved you from this annoyance," he said giving her one of his roughish smiles that made her go all tingly. Really this stuff should be illegal "ready to go?" he asked, getting onto the bike and passing her the spare helmet. She gave him a nod, and sat behind him, wrapping her hands around his torso. Qrow gave her another smile and a second later they were speeding down the street, leaving the Schnee Manor behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Qrowin Week, Day Four: Rendezvous/Meet Me. I wrote it while listing to Check Yes Juliet


End file.
